


Soothing the Ache

by LazyAmara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara
Summary: Tony is usually energetic and barely ever stopped for anything, so when Steve saw him sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable, he decided to help Tony feel better.





	Soothing the Ache

Tony was always doing something. It didn’t matter what it was. He was always fidgeting with something in his hands, or sliding across the room in his chair to grab that one specific tool he needed, or tapping away on a tablet whilst simultaneously tapping his foot. Tony just didn’t stop moving if he could help it. Even in his sleep, the little that he got, would he be tossing and turning. He could be having a feverish nightmare or a peaceful dream, and he would be moving in some way.

Which is why Steve was so perturbed when he was on his way to the kitchen for a snack and Tony was sitting stiffly on the couch in the living room, grimacing at the blank TV.

There hadn’t been any villains in over two weeks, and Tony hadn’t had much work to do for SI, having just released some new gadget that Steve often pretended he didn’t understand, to his own amusement and Tony’s frustration.

So Steve was quite concerned by Tony’s lack of movement. He frowned and bit his lip in consideration.

Should he see what’s bothering Tony? Tony was still staring at nothing, hadn’t turned to look at Steve or given any indication of being aware of his presence. Steve had known Tony long enough to know how unusual the stillness and the quiet that was shrouding Tony was.

When Tony made a small whimpering noise, Steve’s decision was made. Each time that Tony smiled at Steve, his insides melted a little more, and seeing Tony like this made him feel like the world had got that much darker and that much lonelier.

He pursed his lips briefly and followed the call to comfort his friend.

“Tony?” He said softly in an attempt to not startle the man he had grown so fond of, as he approached him.

Despite his efforts, Tony jolted, eyes opening and turned just slightly before his breath hitched and spun back to the TV, breathing a little more harshly. When Steve rounded the couch, he could see Tony making an effort not to look pained with his clenched jaw and tight eyes, trying to calm his breaths. Steve’s brows raised, eyes widening, shocked by the unsettling sight of Tony failing to hide his discomfort.

“Tony…” Steve breathed his name out on whisper. He waited a beat, frowning. “Are you… are you hurt?” Steve was a little hesitant to ask as Tony was not the most honest when it came to injuries, Tony tended to believe there were more important things to pay attention to, but this time… This time he looked up at Steve, eyes shining. He lifted his hand to his chest, pressing his chest in as if it could relieve the pain, and whimpered again, like he wasn’t quite sure what he could do about it. Like he wasn’t sure how to convey what he wanted.

“Your chest is hurting?” Steve asked for confirmation, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Tony nodded shakily, hand rubbing just under his arc reactor, trying to soothe the ache. The corners of his mouth were turned further down than Steve had ever seen them.

“Would it be alright if I try to help?” Steve held his breath.

At this point Tony was desperate. Usually he was more prepared for the random bouts of pain he’d experience every now and then. He would start to feel an itch on the inside, that no matter what, he could not satisfy with a scratch. When that started he would usually find a balm that he uses for warmth and would make himself a tea and do his best to relax, in order to avoid the pain worsening.

This time the itch was gradual and persistent. Tony hadn’t noticed it earlier until he leaned back in his chair after being focused on increasing the efficiency of the thrust in his gauntlets for a few hours. Rather than the relief a stretch may offer someone after being hunched over their work for a while, there were sharp shooting pains through his chest that would not waver. He had staggered to the kitchen to make his tea, but by that point it was useless, he had been in one position for far too long after the itch had started and he hadn’t even noticed.

Tony nodded again. If Steve could do something to help he’d take it. Though he wasn’t too hopeful.

A rush of disappointment and sadness ran through Tony as Steve disappeared. Steve was usually a beacon of light to Tony. One of few people who could brighten even the gloomiest of days just by his presence alone. He really hadn’t expected Steve to just leave him like that.

Tony felt doubt creeping through his mind, he was so focused on the doubts that he didn’t hear Steve come back into the room. With two cups of hot chocolate on a tray and a hot water bottle tucked under his arm, Steve crossed the room quietly. When the sofa dipped slightly, Tony opened his eyes, not having realised he’d closed them.

Tony almost breathed a sigh of relief that Steve had come back. As much as he avoided people when he was hurt, usually in battle, he was feeling just low enough that some contact was all he wanted right now. So he reached out a hand with the little energy he had and patted Steve’s knee then left it there, closing his eyes again.

Tony missed the way Steve smiled lightly before putting his hand over Tony’s and squeezing. Then he let go. Steve shifted so he had his shoulder against Tony’s. He then carefully put an arm around Tony’s waist and, despite the wince that Tony tried to play off as nothing more than a shudder, helped him twist so that Tony’s back was to Steve. He helped Tony lay his legs across the rest of the sofa and managed to worm his own legs around Tony’s.

Leaning back against the soft arm of the couch, he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and slid the hot water bottle between them so that Steve and Tony trapped it against each other. Tony immediately melted back against Steve with a soft sigh.

Tony wasn’t sure how Steve reached behind himself to bring the hot chocolate to him, but he was glad for it because he did not want to move anymore.

It wasn’t perfect and it definitely didn’t relieve all of the pain completely, but he supposed that the psychological comfort helped to soothe the ache, even if only slightly.

Tony couldn’t help the upturn of his mouth, Steve had started rubbing his chest, all around the arc reactor, on the arc reactor itself, even on Tony’s stomach.

Steve also started humming a songless tune, and the vibrations against his back had Tony trying to hum along with him.

As Tony relaxed completely he turned his head and leaned against the back of the sofa so that he could face Steve a little better. “Thank you.” Was all he said, and he gently kissed Steve’s cheek then pressed his face into Steve’s heated neck, trying not to feel his own embarrassment. After a moment he faced forward again with Steve’s gentle coaxing, so that he wouldn’t strain himself further.

“Any time, Tony, any time you need me, I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Stony fic, I hope you like it!


End file.
